Broken
by KuroExorcist
Summary: There had always been walls around his heart. It long slipped his mind when exactly he started to build it- brick by brick, slowly isolating himself from the world. She put on a façade, one she had perfected. No more than a puppet, being groomed and displayed for her family's honor. Two individuals hiding their true faces gradually find respite in each other. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

 **Chapter 1**

There had always been walls around Loki's heart. It long slipped his mind when exactly he started to build it- brick by brick, slowly isolating himself from the world. He wore a mask on his face, only allowing select emotions such as anger, betrayal, hate and the occasional smirk to grace his features. Most of the time though, Loki wore a face of cool disinterest, his features still and resolute.

Only his intense green eyes gave away his bitter sentiments when he glowered at anyone who was brave enough to meet his gaze. One of whom was Thor, his brother-his supposed brother. They were not even related. While Odin's blood flowed through Thor's veins, frost giant blood flowed through his.

Loki felt repulsed just thinking about it. He was a monster. A monster whom everyone feared, a disgrace to the house of Odin. He would never be heir to the throne. He felt his anger boiling as more of such thoughts filled his head and the book which had been in his hand all the while hit the opposite wall with a loud thud before falling to the ground.

Just then, the doors of his room opened to reveal the one person he did not want to see.

"Sulking again brother?" Thor commented.

Loki chose to ignore Thor. He stretched out his arm, feeling the magic in him tingling. The fallen book flew back into his hand and he resumed reading. As Thor approached, he placed a tray of food on the table nearby.

"Loki, you have been in your room for the past 3 weeks. You should come out once in a while." Thor had come everyday with a tray of food, trying to coax his brother out of his shell.

"Exactly why would I do that? So people can stare and gossip? Talk how the disgraced prince walks these halls, imprisoned in his own dwelling?" Loki spat, his voice full of venom.

"Loki! You are a prince of Asgard and my brother. No one would dare to speak this way."

Thor had always been insistent that Loki was his brother. He had been pained that the Loki he once trusted and loved betrayed Asgard, wreaking havoc in his wake, tried to take over Midgard with an alien invasion and destroyed a whole city in the process. It had been Thor who finally dragged his brother back to Asgard in chains after all his misdeeds. Even after all that, he still loved and cared for his brother with all his heart. Odin had been strict,initially sentencing Loki to an eternity in the prison. He only relented when Frigga intervened on Loki's behalf, begging for leniency. Instead, he was now confined within the walls of the palace, his magic limited by a band around his wrist.

Loki then decided to ignore his brother and no matter what Thor said, he refused to respond or look up from his book. After a while, Thor realized that his efforts were futile. He sighed heavily and walked towards the door. "There's going to be a feast tonight. Mother expects you to turn up." Thor shouted over his shoulder as he left the room. The door slammed shut.

Finally there was peace and quiet. The surroundings were once again silent. Loki was getting annoyed by his brother's constant yammering. He stretched his arms over his head and settled into a more comfortable position before delving back into the contents of his book. He was certainly not going for any feast whatsoever.

However, that was not the case as Frigga had turned up at his door herself and as much as he hated it, he could not refuse his mother. That was how he found himself sulking in dark corner of the grand hall with a glass of wine in his hands.

Loki was never good at social events. He was not like Thor who was surrounded by his warrior friends Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg. They laughed and drowned in alcohol making a din in the already noisy hall. He could never understand why they would want to get drunk and deal with the massive hangover after. He wanted nothing more than to disappear back to his room and settle down with a good book but Frigga's sharps eyes were on him and he knew he could not leave.

What Loki hated most about feasts was not the noise or the alcohol-induced behavior (both of which he hated with a passion) but the women. Being a prince of Asgard meant there was no shortage of women flocking around him. He classified women into 2 categories: those who tried to seduce him, and those who despised him with a passion. As news of his involvement in Midgard had been kept under wraps, many Asgardians were unaware of his cruelty, of his evil deeds. He wondered if those bothersome women would still come after him. His lips turned up in a sneer as he pondered.

Loki's eyes scanned the crowd. People were either drunk beyond reason, engaged in friendly brawls or participating in public displays of affection with such fervor that Loki wondered why they had not gotten a room yet. However, as he swept his gaze over the room, a single figure caught his attention.

She wore a simple red dress, her chestnut brown hair cascading around one shoulder leaving the other one bare. As she turned slightly, he caught a glimpse of stormy grey eyes. He smirked as he picked himself off the wall and headed in her direction. Perhaps this night would not be as boring as he thought.

Aster was NOT having a good time. Her feet was killing her and the dress was far too heavy and hot to be comfortable. She felt like a walking curtain. Her face betrayed none of her feelings of discomfort as she struck polite conversation with the Asgardian gentleman before her who was asking her for a dance

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't dance very well." Aster had tried to reject him as politely as she could. She was feeling irritable and dancing was the last thing she wanted at the moment. She had not wanted to attend the feast in the first place.

Waking up at the break of dawn, Aster had been cleaned and groomed by her hand maidens. She was scrubbed down and waxed, leaving her feeling like she had shed a layer of skin before being forced into a dress that felt as heavy as a sack of potatoes. The corset did not make a life any easier as she felt her chest being constricted. All in all, she hated going for feasts. She was no more than a puppet, being groomed and displayed for her family's honor.

Thus, she put on a façade, one she had perfected, feigning enjoyment and displaying all qualities of a proper lady. She was frustrated, wanting nothing but to escape but the gentleman was insistent. Just as she was about to refuse him once again, they were interrupted by a voice as smooth as silk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken**

 ** _Hi guys! Thanks for reading so far :) This is my first fanfiction after a 3 year hiatus and it feels good to be back! Thanks to jayjay0815, utterlybewitched, sleepyhallow02 and viol6tta for being the first few reviewers of this story! XD I'll try to update regularly (how fast_ _depends on how well recieved this story is XD) so support me if you want more! I'm open to any feedback or ideas you have. Please leave a review! Hope you enjoy this new chapter ^^ *peace out*_**

 ** _*I don't own anyone but my OC*_**

 **Chapter 2:**

Does my lady not wish to dance with this fine gentleman?" a voice as smooth as silk interrupted as Aster was about to open her mouth.

She turned around only to lay eyes on one of the most beautiful beings she had ever set eyes on. He was tall, a head taller than her, dressed in fine Asgardian garb. He wore a long black coat decorated with green, and a black tunic. Both pieces of clothing were highlighted with gold. Gold braces sat on his forearms and a gold shoulder guard rested on his right shoulder. Judging from the way he dressed, he was either royal or came from the more reputable noble families. Somehow she felt that he looked familiar.

She froze for a second, taking in his sudden appearance. Her eyes came to rest on his face. High check bones, defined nose, his lips spread in a smirk. Her eyes met his intense green ones. They were steely, with a tiny hint of mischief. Somehow his smile seemed sinister and the look in his eyes sent shivers down her back.

"I'm afraid that is not the case. I worry my poor dancing skills would put this gentleman to shame." she replied rather politely.

Being the God of Mischief and Lies, Loki knew that instinctively that was not the case and that she could dance perfectly well. His lip curled.

"On the contrary I had the impression it is your dancing skills that would put this gentleman to shame. Those shoes look exquisite. I'd keep them that way if I were you. I hope no one trudges on them." If one had not carefully deciphered his words carefully, they would not have picked up the intended insults or the fact that it was directed at the gentleman who unfortunately had no talent for dancing. She knew he was hinting at her lie, using her words to imply that she looked down on the gentleman's ability. "Perhaps you feel it beneath yourself to dance with him?"

"I apologize that is not what I meant. I merely do not wish to disrupt this wonderful dance." She narrowed her eyes, straining to maintain her polite smile. Her mother's voice echoed again and again in her head: _You represent our family. Act and look like a proper lady._

"The night is young and it seems like a pity to not participate in the festivities. I would be delighted to dance with you." Aster smiled sweetly and took the gentleman's hand. It looked like the dance was inevitable.

"I think you are a worthy partner. Though I wouldn't deign to dance with anyone else if they ever get the urge to trudge some feet later." she added, flashing a sweet smile. After all, two could play the game. Evidently, the gentleman had not picked up the true meaning in Loki's words and appeared a little confused at their word play. He just took her hand with a smile and led her to the dance floor.

Aster's subtle insult did not miss Loki's ears. He felt his blood boil with rage. The girl had obviously picked up his insults and thrown them back at him in his own words. He was a prince of Asgard, the God of Lies and Mischief, destroyer of Midgard. No one had the audacity to speak to him that way, much less insult him. He had always been proud of his silvertongue, playing people to his will with his smooth words. His eyes narrowed, focused on the girl in question. The wheels in his mind started spinning, he was not about to let her off just yet.

Aster swore she could feel someone staring daggers at her as she swayed and twirled with the music. She had not meant to lose control of herself and insult that man, who was obviously trying to put her in a spot. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

After one song, Aster felt she could not take it any longer and excused herself, heading for the nearest chair. She regreted her implusiveness as she massaged her throbbing feet. Deciding that she had spent enough time socializing, Aster got to her feet and headed for the double wooden doors. As she made her way through the crowd, she heard a someone call her name.

"Aster! Is that you? I haven't seen you in a while!" Thor boomed as he weaved his way towards her. She felt her lips turn up in her first genuine smile. "My prince, it has been a while. How have you been?" She was surprised he actually remembered her from all those years back when they were children.

"Since when have you learnt to be so polite? You refused to call me by anything but my name." he grinned. "But-"

"And I insist it remain that way." Aster laughed. He hadn't changed. Still the loud and boisterous Thor she knew. "May I tempt you with a drink? For old times sake."

"Of course." She agreed immediately. Thor got 2 mugs of beer and they sat down at the table. "How have you been? " she asked taking a drink from her mug. "I've been well I guess." He shrugged. " I've been busy lately trying to bring order to the 9 realms."

"Yes I've heard. It must be tough. But I don't think it's too much for you, I mean you seem the perfect sized solution for that problem. " She heard his deep booming laugh at that. They spent time catching up with each other and she was pleased to realize that Thor had found a lover in Midgard. "You should introduce her to me some day! I look forward to meeting her."

Just then, something struck her. "Oh! Where's Loki? How has he been?" She asked, realizing the dark haired prince was not beside his brother like he always was in the past.

Thor's face darkened. "What's wrong? What happened to him?" Aster asked, alarmed. Just as Thor about to answer, Loki interrupted him.

"Gossiping about me? Perhaps you would like to consult with those meddlesome women you hate so much." Thor shut up rightaway.

He then turned to her with a smirk on his face."How are those shoes now?" Aster froze. The man she insulted earlier was Loki? His mannerism and vibe were so different that she could not believe it was him. Her eyes widened with shock.

"You've met Aster earlier? Why didn't you tell me she was here?" Thor asked.

"You seem to imply that I know her." "Loki, don't you remember? Aster was our companion when we were children."

Loki's eyes were cold and distant. "I have no impression of her." His past was but a lie. Useless, fleeting memories that served no purpose. Thus, he erased them from his mind, just as he had forsaken his life as _Loki Odinson._

"But no matter, perhaps we should take time to get reacquainted. May I?" He held out his hand to her. Aster hesitated for a moment before she put her hand in his.

"Make sure you escort her properly." Thor warned, noticing Loki's sinister smirk. "Always the concerned one, aren't you, _brother_?" he hissed. Noticing the tension, Aster squeezed Thor's arm reassuringly. "I'll be back."

Loki led Aster out of the noisy hall, towards the large fountain outside. There suroundings were quiet other then distant chatter and the soft trickling of water.

"I apologize for my rudeness earlier, my prince." Aster was first to break the silence. He sneered at her. "Oh? So polite now that you know my identity? What a fickle creature. Those smooth words may have charmed my _brother_ but they do not work with me. Save your empty words."

Aster was taken aback. "I was rude to you and I would have apologised all the same, whether you were a prince or a begger."

Loki threw back his head and laughed. It was ridiculous,listening to her words. Status was everything. "Trying to be noble? We both know that is not the case. All I hear are lies, flattery, gossip and spite in these halls, people trying to latch on your back to reach the top. Thor will believe anything from a pretty face and I must admit you are more creative than the others. But do us all a favour and drop that pretty little pretence of yours."

Now Aster was truely angry. "Firstly, I actually meant that apology, but now I'm having second thoughts. Secondly, I don't make up stories so you should go and blame yourself for your poor memory. And lastly, I agree there is no shortage of bootlickers, but if that is what you think of ALL the people around you, you must truely be a lonely person. I'm not going to apologise anymore. Excuse me, my prince." With that, she turned and left him standing alone in the courtyard.

 ***Sorry for the long wait but this chapter was a struggle. It's hard to write the conversations X( I hope they don't seem out of character***


End file.
